The Event (Part 6)
Summary This is the final part of "The Event". (CAUTION: The events potrayed in this episode is an account of what I THINK happened. These may NOT have happened on the actual show.) Plot Darwin then looked around the house for protectve footwear, but was cautious not to awake the others. He then saw a cord hanging from the celiling. He then pulled it and a wooden staircase came down that led to the attic. Darwin then slowly walked up the stairs, but when he got to the top, it was pitch dark. He nearly tripped on a flashlight, but noticed it, and picked it up to turn it on. Now with a light source, he searched the attic, until he found an old pair of green sneakers. He found them to be just right and he put them on. So now, he went back down to Gumball's room, grabbed a stool, and waited there until morning. The next morning, Darwin noticed Gumball was just about to wake up. So he stood right over him. Gumball then opened his eyes, he saw Darwin as he was saying "good morning" to him, and Gumball then screamed at the top of his lungs. This awoke Nicole and Richard and they raced to Gumball's room. Darwin got scared by the scream, so he hid under the bed. When Nicole and Richard got in there, they immediatley asked what was wrong. Gumball then tried to explain that Darwin was talking to him. But Nicole that was ridicuolus and told him he was just in his bowl. Gumball then looked over and noticed Darwin's fish bowl was empty. Nicole then noticed a hole in the cabinet and inside the medicine canisters were open. Nicole then assumed that they got robbed and she called 911. When the police got there, Nicole told the Donut Policeman about the "robbery" Darwin then peered out the window to see what was going on. He then stood up to himself, and decided to go outside to tell the truth. He took a deep breath and marched outside. Upon everyone seeing him, they were all shocked by him. But the Donut Policeman interpreted Darwin as an "unusual organism" and beat him silly with his riot club. He was intending on killing him, but Nicole stopped him. They then sent Darwin to the hospital, where his wounds were treated. Gumball was finally smart enough to accept the truth of his goldfish, and that he has to get rid of him. But the doctor then points out that Anais isn't allergic to him anymore, apparentley the allergy was short-lived. Upon regaining consiciousness, he couldn't remember anything from his past. The only thing he remembered was Gumball's name and his name. Gumball then rejoyces that he doesn't need to get rid of Darwin and they hug. When they got home they started hanging out together, and Nicole even made arrangements for him to go to school as well. And Darwin then wrote out a list. One stating of all the things he would do with his new life. The End Category:Fanfiction Stories